Adventure Time: Boy From Another World
by Temporal Master
Summary: a boy named sam falls into a hole and ends up in ooh. he meets Finn, Jake and Marceline. and hes in for a WACKY adventure. i dont own adventure time or any of the characters. please review!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe that I'm on a ridiculous adventure with a talking dog with weird powers, a vampire girl, and a weird 13 year-old boy in a crazy world of weird creatures and talking animals and a king who can shoot ice from his hands and candy people and a half-bubblegum half-human princess and-

Wait. First I'll explain.

My name is Sam.

It all started when I was in my room. Doing my homework, playing video games, reading books (just joking) when I saw a hole in the floor of my room. I went to see what it was, when I fell in. And I did not land in the kitchen.

I was outside of a small house, and I heard music. It was sort of rock and roll, and whoever was playing the song was really good at music. At that point I had figured out the instrument was a guitar. Then the music ended. A boy emerged from the house. A girl came out next and said "Bye Finn. See you tomorrow". The girl looked pale, so I figured she was sick, or she was a vampire (I know a lot about vampires and werewolves and things like that). I then discovered that my crazy second idea was correct. She was flying. Then, she saw me. Sure enough there were bite marks. She hissed, then went inside. I was relieved. I then realized I was completely lost. I was miles away from my house, if my house was even on whatever planet I was on. So I followed the boy who had left the vampire's house. That's when things got even weirder. He had yelled "Jake!"and a dog came. A very, very, long dog.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. As the dog approached the boy, (I think Finn is what the vampire called him) I scraped my arm on the rock and yelled "OWWW!"Just my dumb luck. That's when they saw me. I tried not to think about what they would do to me. Maybe they'd ask the vampire to suck my blood. Maybe they'd strike me with a sword. Then Finn came over and said "Hi. I'm Finn and this is Jake." I let out a sigh of relief. Then I said "You're the guy who was at the vampire's house, aren't you."

"Huh? Oh, you mean Marceline's house. Yeah, I was there."

"Who's Marceline?"

"Oh, she's the Queen of Vampires."

"What?"

"She's the"-

"I heard you! But you're kidding, right? Right?"

"No, why?"

"Just tell me she's the only bloodsucker here."

"She's not called a bloodsucker, she's a vampire!"

"But are there any werewolves, are there?"

Jake spoke for the first time.(and it was weird enough before he did)

"What's a werewolf?"

Then Finn spoke "I think the word you're looking for is Why-wolf"

At that point I was so confused, I decided to change the subject.

"So, where do you guys live?"

"In an awesome Tree-house." Jake responded, making me more confused(how can dogs talk?).

"You wanna come and see it?"asked Finn

"Sure."

"Then follow us."

He hopped on to the dog and signaled for me to do the same.

So I got on Jake

Then I saw a tree. A BIG tree.

"We're here."

Finn invited me in to his house(his very, very weird house).

I saw some sort of small robot. "That's Beemo."

Then, Jake asked me what kingdom I was from. I didn't have a clue what he meant.

But before I could ask what he meant, someone came up the stairs.

I got worried.

Because the person I saw was not who I wanted to see.(actually I didn't really want to see anyone)

The person was the vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Marceline" Finn said.

I looked around. Jake was missing.

"Who's the kid?" she asked.

Oh man. She meant me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you!"

"Yeah, who are you?" Finn asked me.

"My name is Sam."

Suddenly, she made a creepy grin at me. I wasn't scared, but I was surprised.

"Most people scream and run when I give them that face."

"Isn't anyone around here normal?" I asked

"Huh?"

"Why are there vampires and talking dogs and WHY ARE THERE NO OTHER HUMANS!"

"You're human? 100% human?" asked the vampire.

"YES. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Calm down." said Finn

"Sorry"

"You're sure you're 100% human" Finn asked

"Yes. Why? Does that make me a freak or something?"

"No."

"So why is it so weird?"

"There are only two humans in the land of Ooh. As far as we know." said Finn.

I noticed Jake had come back

"What the heck is the land of Ooh? And who's the other human?"

Everyone started staring at me.

"I'm the other human." said Finn

I had noticed the vampire was holding a strawberry. She put a fang in it and sucked out the color.

At least I know the other human.

"Being a human puts you on Marceline's good side. I think it's because she used to be human." Finn whispered to me.

I realized the vampire had left.

"Hey Jake, wanna go beat up the Ice King for kidnapping princesses?"

"Sure dude."

There's a king of ice and he kidnaps princesses? I can't take much more

weirdness.

"C'mon Sam."

Oh great now they're dragging me into this. I was about to say no when I realized they had already left.

"Yes!" I was worried I would get sucked in to even more craziness, when I heard a voice "Oh c'mon you big sissy." Great. Just great. The vampire was holding on to my arm. We were flying to Finn and Jake.

Then, I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't completely sure what happened after that. All I remember was I was on Jake's back and I was freezing cold. Then I remember fainting again. I woke up and found myself falling and I saw Finn, Jake, and Marceline(I think that was what Finn called her) frozen.

There was also a weird guy with a big beard.

So I kept on falling and falling and falling…

CRASH!

Ow.

I was still freezing cold, but I knew I needed to save Finn and Jake. (Marceline was optional) So now I have to be a hero. I really wish I had a sword or a shield or powers. I decided to get back to Finn and Jake's Tree-House. One problem, how?

I was ready to give up. How could I beat an ice wizard? How could I save Finn and Jake? How could I, a young boy who has no training, no powers, no weapons, be a hero?

But Finn and Jake have been like brothers to me since I first met them. I'm not just going to give up now. Marceline called me a sissy. If I won't help Finn and Jake, then that is completely true.

I have to help them. I fell into this world be accident, but now I realize that if I didn't come here, I'd be a nobody. I would never have the chance to be a hero.

So, do I be a hero and possibly die? Or do I be a sissy and run away and live, but live a life with my own guilt?

I choose to be a hero!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is NOT the last chapter.**

Well, I had better go save Finn and Jake. But getting to the castle without a jacket or sweater will be a challenge. So, I'd better get going.

Trip.

"What is that?" I said, looking at something that looked like a penguin.

I knew it couldn't be a penguin, because they probably don't even exist in this crazy world.

I looked around.

Squock squock.

Squock.

I was surrounded by penguins.

"I don't have time for this."

I started running toward the ice castle.

I climbed up some stairs and I saw 3 doors.

Door 1 was red, Door 2 was blue, and Door 3 was yellow.

I chose to go through the blue one.

Then I was in a room with 3 cages.

Finn was in one of them, Jake in another, and Marceline in the last. I figured out I could only save one of them. Who to pick….

Finn is the only other human.

Jake has powers which would enable him to save Finn and Marceline, if he didn't get distracted.

And Marceline. She's immortal, so she'll probably survive anyway.

So Finn or Jake...

I jumped for Finn's cage and grabbed his sword, which didn't kill Finn or Jake.

I then freed Jake. Then Finn. I asked myself whether to free Marceline or not. I freed her. Now to get them unfrozen.

I used the sword to chisel them out.

"Thanks." said Finn.

"I owe you one dude." said Jake.

Now for Marceline. The only reason I was helping her because, and this is a fact, Finn likes her. A bit more than friends like each other.

Right after I chiseled her out she yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US SOONER!"

"You're welcome." I said sarcastically.

_Back at the tree-house._

"How did you free us?"

Actually, I didn't know how I freed them. But I wasn't going to let them figure that out "It was easy. By the way, what about all the princesses he kidnapped"

They both freaked out.

"You're kidding, right?"

"We forgot all about the princesses!"

Well, here we go again.


	6. Chapter 6

Why was I going back to the Ice Kings lair? Something called persuasion (Marceline hissed at me).But whatever. I didn't even try to stay in the Tree-house, because I remember what happened last time. So, I got on Jake and we left. I thought I had seen the cave I fallen into when I first ended up in this strange world.

"Hey Finn." I said. "Is that the cave where Marceline lives?"

"Well, she has a lot of houses, but that cave is one of her homes." he answered. "Wait, did you just call Marceline Marceline?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You usually call her The Vampire or Bloodsucker or something like that." Finn said

"Well, they are true."

"Actually, she usually eats red." Finn said

"We're here!" Jake said

We got off of Jake.

We went into the Ice Kings lair.

We started walking up stairs.

I sensed something wasn't right.

"Guys, I don't mean to be negative, but something's wrong." I said

"Why do you say that?" asked Jake

"Why hasn't the Ice King frozen us or trapped us?"

Just then, Jake stepped on a step and the floor completely broke.

We fell into a jail cell of some sort.

A guy with a long beard, I'm guessing he's the Ice King, said "Now I've done both."

I felt my body freezing, and freezing

Me, Finn, and Jake were frozen.


	7. Chapter 7

I really hope this is a dream. If you're frozen, in a weird world where you're the only human, and there are dogs and vampires and-

Why do I keep thinking about the vampire?

I can't be. Wait. Could I?

Am I in love with Marceline?

Well, whatever. I'd take complete weirdness over my life in the real world.

I was the prime target of bullies. My life was a world of wedgies. I got beaten up constantly. Of course, everyone knew my parents moved to Europe. But no one told anyone. Everyone liked me. The kids liked the no-parent parties I had. And bullies used me as a punching bag. My parents left me with a full time babysitter, but she didn't even bother babysitting me. She just stayed home and waited for the checks to come to her door. It was completely ingenious.

Of course, I've always thought that school was boring. But even worse was summer vacation. I lived in a mansion. I had everything a 13 year-old boy could want. Except a car. My parents left me 10 billion dollars, but I wouldn't take a taxi. I didn't like the idea of someone asking for money to drive you somewhere. What if there's traffic? So, summer has always been boring. I couldn't go to the beach.

Winter has always been my favorite season. All the snow. I once won one million dollars in a snowman competition.

Of course, now I hate winter.

I just remembered, I'm frozen.


	8. Chapter 8

I really wish I could say it couldn't get any worse, but I'd be lying. Plus I'm frozen so I can't speak. But I think I'm going to be unfrozen soon. I spied with my little frozen eye…. A bat(Marceline). She'd free Finn and Jake, but what about me?

The Ice King then screamed "A bat!" and tried to stomp on Marceline.

All his stomping made the ice start to crack, and me, Finn, and Jake, were freed.

I noticed there were a bunch of girls in the cage we were in.

Jake's hand turned into a key, and we got out.

We beat up the Ice King, and left with the princesses on Jake's back. A pink- haired princess kissed Finn on the cheek, and Finn started blushing. I started saying "_kay eye es es eye en jee. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the babies in the baby-_

That's when Finn slapped me in the face. "Ow" I yelled.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

Epilogue

So, me and Marceline became friends, I went to the candy kingdom with Finn and Jake, and I built my own little house. I had realized that there was no way back to Earth, which was fine by me

**Hope you liked my fanfic! It's my first ever!** **Please review! Thanks for reading! I'm going to make another fanfic like this one, but it will be different. Sam is going to be in it, but he's not the main character. Thanks to my fans. Bye!**


End file.
